Halloween is a tradition celebrated on the night of October 31, most notably by children dressing in costumes and going door-to-door collecting confections, such as sweets, fruit, and other gifts. “Trick-or-treating”, also known as guising, is an activity for children on Halloween in which they proceed from house to house in costumes, asking for confections with the question, “trick or treat?”. Guising is one of the main traditions of Halloween. It has become socially expected that if one lives in a neighborhood with children to purchase confections in preparation for trick-or-treaters.
Typically, children collect confections in containers, such as bags, backpacks, cases, duffel bags, handbags, knapsacks, pillowcases and even the popular orange plastic pail resembling a pumpkin. As more confections are received, the container becomes weighted and difficult to carry or transport from house to house. Additionally, the containers traditionally used do not have a cover, such as a lid, to prevent the confections from falling out of the container or becoming damaged from weather elements, such as rain.
Therefore, there is a demand for an apparatus that is portable and easy to transport while collecting confections during Halloween “trick-or-treat”. Likewise, there is a demand for an apparatus that protects and secures the confections. The present invention satisfies these demands.